


King of Beasts: English Bird Edition

by Non_Nonners_Nonna2



Series: King of Beasts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Bird parts beware, Daddy Kink, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Nonners_Nonna2/pseuds/Non_Nonners_Nonna2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story where Jack gets it on with practically everyone. There's sex. Humor. More sex. Feelings and minor freak outs. Major freak outs. Cuddles and video games. The works.</p>
<p>After getting kicked out of his old apartment, Jack needs a new place to stay. Thank god his ever-loving boyfriend is open to offer him a place to stay at Casa de WAFFLE-O! But is it really a good idea to be rooming an alpha among five, excited omegas? More importantly, who the hell thought it was a good idea to leave him alone with Gavin!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b> A/N: Now updated and polished!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Saga continues with more smut, hilarity, and shameless writing on my part. Still Lit's fault. I bear no responsibility.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caiti takes enjoyment out of teasing Jack and a lease is lost. Good thing Jack has Geoff to rely on!

Rays of sunlight beam through the rose-stained glass of the restaurant, drenching the early breakfast crowd in a gentle bath of pinks and greens. The soft warmth of the sun either calls someone to sleep after a long night of restless wandering or rouses the early bird from his bed. Night owls are returning from their stints in the shadows and clubs towards home, while the wide eyed herbivore begins their day’s chores. 

For two cats holed up in the fragrant bakery and basking in the morning’s sun, breakfast is the last meal of their long night before they return to work, then nap, restarting their clocks for the afternoon of a busy weekday. 

But despite how calm their setting is-how the poodle waitress is giving them friendly smiles and the bear baker is offering his two loyal customers English muffins on the house-their talk is less than pleasant.

Well, at least for one of them. 

One _half_ of them, to be honest. The lion half is more focused on breakfast to care about his charge’s dismay. The smaller cat, on the other hand, is getting a kick out of the other’s reactions.

”So,” Caiti begins, stirring her spoonful of sugar into the mug. Her rounded black ears flick this way and that, pupils slitted in excitement as she stares her friend down. “Explain it to me then: If he’s not your butt buddy, who is this Geoff guy supposed to be?”

Jack frowns from where he’s trying to eat a nice lumberjack meal of eggs, grits and bacon while glaring down the ocelot. His glaring is met with a smile and her wagging tail. “Don’t,” he warns.

Caiti pouts, pressing her index finger innocently against her lips. “Don’t what?” She asks lightly.

“Don’t say _butt buddy_ ,” he finishes, shaking his head. “You make it sound like I pay Geoff for sex.” 

She giggles softly, putting down the silverware to have a sip of her coffee. Her gold-brown eyes bright.

”Which you don’t,” she adds for him. “Which I’m proud of, mind you. You’ve always been a little luckless in love. Remember that one girl who tried getting into your wallet?” He remembers. He also remembers her wild rage when the check bounced. 

Caiti only smiles wider when she says, “I’m glad you found someone who loves you for you.” She means that and he knows it, letting her pat his bigger paw in affection. Still, memory gets Jack to snort, picking up a piece of bacon to munch on.

Despite their casual friendship, Caiti Ward is fiercely protective of her lion friend. Size be damned, she’d probably take on a T-Rex hybrid if it came down to it-of course Jack has to be glad such things don’t exist. _I worry enough about her already. Her trying to lay a smack down on giant lizards is something I can do without._

The lion yawns, _There’s always an alligator for her to go off on_. That earns a concerned scowl from Jack, and for him to nearly miss what Caiti says.

“Sorry, the furball was cracking wise. What did you say?” Caiti blinks, her smile not faltering.

“I was going to say that I care about you, ya huge lug,” she says, sipping her coffee as her tail wags behind her. “You’re such a softie, you got to have someone like me looking out for you. I’d fight a bask of crocodiles for you, easy.” Jack stares at her.

The lion snorts. _Crocodiles. I was close this time._

He ignores the other half in favor of telling her, “You really don’t have to do that. At all.”

“So you say, Jack but you’d be surprised by how often I have to bail you out of trouble.”

He offers her a noncommittal shrug as he finishes off a few more pieces of egg, savoring the flavor on his tongue. 

-

Caiti Ward encompasses everything that makes a good best friend: she’s kind, level-headed and able to take on hybrids three times her size, despite being part of the smaller cat family. She’s pretty much everything that Jack is not, at one point or another-her being a Beta is only icing on the delicious cake she makes up. You know that they say: behind every great Alpha is a loving Beta. But Jack likes arguing otherwise.

Caiti is the best there is: next to her, Jack is only a normal man.

It’s not as if he can complain, either. How can he, when the small cat can easily encourage the older feline to loosen up and play from time to time? She’s a minx: she can flirt her way out of trouble and bring trouble with her wherever she goes, if she so chooses. A part of Jack would go as far to say that she has a special place in his heart.

But not that place. She is, after all, that sort of Beta, the kind which believes she doesn’t need another in her life to be satisfied. So that place in the big cat’s heart is left open as a place where anyone, even a certain Ram, might be able to take instead.

Ah, the mere mention of his new partner does force Jack to think for a bit. How long has it been since that day? It certainly has been a few months. 

_“I meant what I said, dummy. I'll get to know you in the best way possible. We'll date each other.”_  
He really hadn’t lied about it.

Almost since day one, the Ram has been dead set on proving Jack wrong. Each day has affection in some form, be it a phone call filled with innuendos or a sappy text, that fills Jack’s inbox to the brim. He won’t lie and say it wasn’t a little much at first-he was still grappling with the fact that someone was dating him, much less that he accepted it.

Yet now, weeks in, he can answer Geoff’s quirky calls and romantic texts with something equally saccharine or weird.

So what does that make him to me?

He’s not so sure. The other is so...enigmatic. He can be laid back one moment and serious the next. Their first “date” was proof of that, and the few after that more so. All of them centered on learning more about the other, of strengthening a bond that is still growing. So that has to mean something, right? Geoff is more than a friend.

Jack finds he can only offer Caiti a weak answer for her first question.

“Ex girlfriends aside,” he says, getting the ocelot’s full attention, “Geoff isn’t in this..whatever this is, simply for cash or a good fuck.” He pauses, turning the situation over in his head.

“Wait no, it could be the latter. He compliments my dick a lot.” The inner lion rumbles in agreement. 

_He’s awfully kind in telling us what he thinks about it._

That should have turned most people off but Caiti just shrugs. Her tail thumps softly on the ground, tip quivering as she begins to ponder.

”I’d compliment your dick too, if I was into it,” she replies back. Jack makes a face.

“Caiti, _please_.”

“Oh come on, you know it’s true!” Caiti plasters a grin on her lips as she takes another sip of coffee, cherishing its flavor with a hum and a wag of her tail. “I’d compliment your penis too if I was into it. I’ve seen it on those few accidental occasions.” Her grin turns feral as she waggles her eyebrows, quipping, “It’s _quite_ massive.”

At that remark Jack nearly sucks in the bacon piece the wrong way, coughing as he tries not to choke on it.

”Jesus, Cat!”

She laughs, turning to her own plate of ham and egg, poking at the yolk to spill it all over her ham. 

Caiti takes a bite, nodding in approval before she decides to continue talking. “Anyway, what I’m really trying to say is: that reaction of Geoff’s isn’t too abnormal. He’s an Omega, right?”

“Yep.”

She shrugs. “I thought so. He’s also an Omega who hasn’t had an Alpha partner in a long time. He’s probably has a lot of compliments up his sleeve. You understand?” 

“Not really.” 

“You are such a blockhead sometimes.” With a sigh, Caiti gestures toward himself, stating, “Think for a minute Jack. Think real hard. What does the status of a person mostly affect other than sexual organs?”

He thinks. Health 101 was a long time ago but he manages to uncertainty guess, “Uh.. Mental facilities?” Caiti smirks.

“You got lucky on that guess. More specifically, it’s the brainstem, which involves our instincts and the prefrontal cortex, which affects our personalities.” She smiles as she states, “It’s small, but an Alpha, Beta, Delta or Omega status does influence us a bit. We want to fulfill it, like how an alpha wants to generally lead or a delta wants to protect family. For Geoff, he wants to please you, even if he may not look like it. It’s just nature for him to compliment you.”

It makes the most sense and Jack appreciates it when things makes sense.But thinking about Geoff and how he is, things.. “That doesn’t make sense. Geoff isn’t _like_ other Omegas. He seems to do it just to embarrass me.”

Caiti holds the tip of her fork in her mouth as she quietly ponders. “It could be,” she suggests, “It’s a very small influence for him. I’ll admit people are different but biology says a lot about people and their behaviors.”

“I don’t think that’s the case for him.” Looking down into his cooled coffee, Jack states, “Geoff is..unique.”  
That earns a pleased chuckle from Caiti. “Aww, lookit you! He’s not even here and you’re defending his personality from dumb ol’ science!”

As nice as that is, Caiti is still pressing buttons, digging her nose deeper into his affairs. Once the embarrassment dies down for Jack, she tells him what’s on her mind: “From the way it sounds, you pretty much have no idea what you are doing, if it’s love, lust or a combination of the two. Seriously, from the way you two hooked up, it’s like some trashy romance novel.”

Jack sighs.

”I’m kinda mad that I can’t deny that. It is pretty trashy the way we hooked up, huh?” Caiti nods.

”Not that it's bad at all. No two couples are going to be the same.” She stops. For a moment, Caiti is biting her lips, worrying at the bottom lip with her canines. It’s an anxious habit of hers and immediately makes Jack concerned.

”Caiti?”

“You’re really not sure what you two are?” she asks him. A beat passes and he shakes his head. Now it’s Caiti’s turn to sigh as she then prods, “Haven’t you been seeing each other for awhile now? That should give you an idea.” Jack shrugs.

”We’ve been going out for about four months,” Jack corrects her, moving his eggs aside to make room for the pancakes. He sighs as he says, “And for a good 90% of that time, we’ve been screwing. It still gets me that we’re still going at it long after meeting, you know? I mean, sex usually gets a little tiring for me, especially when it feels like it’s going on everyday.” Caiti nods in understanding.

”Yeah. I’ve heard of some cats who get bored of encounters. We’re not like canines, wired up for procreation whenever it seems fit.” She smirks as she adds, “We’re also not rabbits, so we’re not inclined to fuck like them.” Jack laughs thinly.

”You know rabbits are actually monogamous,” he retorts, grabbing the syrup to pour over his cakes. “That whole fuck like rabbits thing isn’t true.” Caiti giggles, back to drinking her brew. Her smile is wide and impish, as she continues to banter with the lion.

”You don’t know the rabbits I know. Besides, that isn’t the point I’m making.” She gestures with her mug at her fellow feline, eyebrow quirked in interest. 

“You say you’re not bored with him, right? Is that because he’s a prey hybrid or what?” Jack blinks, his ears perking up at the question. His tail thumps the floor once, twice then three times as he considers it.

”I dunno. Does him being a ram really make that much of a difference?” 

While it’s not a straight off answer, Caiti’s face is torn somewhere between pity and a little bit of smugness.

”Well, it’s not like the hunters and hunted really go at it, right?” she poses to him. When he gives her that owlish stare behind his red-framed glasses, she explains, “Society is past the whole ‘hunter era’ and the bigoted need for predators to be on top. There’s a lot more equality but we’re still in our own circles, you know? Our circles don’t really touch.” 

Jack concurs with a dip of his head. It’s true; no matter how hard recent years have worked to mend the gaps between deerstalkers and game, there’s been no real success.

Still..

”I know we don’t get along much,” he replies. He’s spinning his fork around, getting the pancakes soggy with syrup as he thinks. It takes awhile for him to answer, “We and those lower on the chain don’t mix well. I get it. However, there are still predator and prey couples I’ve heard of. They’re not that rare and I don’t think they’re about sex like me and Geoff are.” 

Caiti looks unconvinced.

”Do you have any idea how those relationships are working out?” A minute passes and Jack slowly shakes his head. “Right then. You have no idea. Let me tell you something interesting I learned.”

The feline looks around, ears perked as she scans the nearby tables, cautiously noting a deer or bird or coyote sipping away at their cups. By instinct, Jack observes with her, ears forward and detecting-no one appears to be interested in them, everyone seems calm and minding their own business. It’s only habit that they do this, making themselves aware of the world and any danger it possesses.

Only when Caiti’s hackles lower and she leans forward towards Jack does the lion pull down his defenses to listen. Her voice is soft, concerned but has that girlish hint of gossip: “It was in a magazine I borrowed a while back, one of those National papers. There was this article about some rich family of birds getting huffy over their daughter’s decision to marry another bird. She’s a songbird and he’s a falcon: they, quite simply, aren’t the two kinds of hybrids to mix and marry, not when you think about the kind of history they have.” 

She pauses and continues: “Then there was his other story, in the same article, talking about how a crocodile star is dating a literal boar who works behind the scenes. Both were interviewed, asked they they got together, what kept them together. You know what they said?”

”Magnetic personalities?” he suggests. Caiti isn’t afraid to add a nail as she slaps Jack’s paw, frowning.

”No! God, you’re such a dork. Anyway, besides some actual relationship things, the couples are together because apparently, the sex is great. It’s not like hunters with hunters-there’s some real feelings of submission or dominance, of struggle and energy, you know? It’s like… there’s still that live or die thing going on, only it’s less lethal and in the bedroom.”

Jack’s ear flicks curiously as his head cocks, eyes wide. “Do you really believe that?” Caiti thinks for a moment, shrugging as she nods.

”Well, it holds water so far. Great sex is about excitement, right? What’s more exciting than subduing your prey or submitting to your killer? There’s a possibility that since Geoff’s a prey hybrid, he would be a change of pace to you, thus the sex is more fulfilling. You’re tapping into some new fetish, a kink that’s made even better since he’s a lusty Omega. Maybe that’s why you two are still going strong, weeks after you met.”

It’s a sound theory, if one is honest. But Jack frowns at the thought, unhappy with the cold feeling in his ribs.

”I’d hate that to be the only reason we’re together. It’d feel kinda empty, you know?” Caiti nods, digging into her plate to eat a few more piece of ham before replying.

”You can always ask him, your Geoff. If he’s looking for a little bit more than sex like you are, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Get confirmation for where you two stand.”

Funny enough, he won’t have to. The eviction notice does it all for him in the end.

-

The yellow paper is slapped to his door without any preamble by his landlord, the thin 8x11 paper reading EVICTION in black, bold ink. His tail is thumbing irritably on the floor before he can stop himself and he can feel his lion half beginning to swell up with anger. 

“What the hell is that?”

His landlady, a short yet portly spotted hyena, growls. Clearly her beast unafraid of the apex predator and her human half is unafraid of Jack. She eyes him coldly, uneven razor teeth poking over her bottom lip.

”Your notice,” she spits sourly. Her hackles are raised, unkempt fur standing up around her thick neck and square shoulders.Jack’s priceless face of confusion makes her bite, “You’ve been late several times now with your full rent. Either ya pay it or you get out. Simple as that.” 

Jack returns her frown with a less ugly one, shaking his head.

”Listen,” he starts evenly, “you know I’m sorry about Mac. I really thought he’d pay his share, be a good roommate and all. He looked the part.” Carding a hand through his hair, he decides to play the submissive part as he asks, “I’ve always paid my half. Please cut me some slack, I can’t pay the other 700 myself. The bank won’t let me sell assets yet.” 

Even an king showing humility to a lesser creature isn’t enough to sway her lead heart. His landlady shakes her head though, brushing off his plea with a scoff.

“Tough shit. You need money and I need money; if you can’t pay me the money I need or find someone else who can, then you’re out.” Jack groans.

“That isn’t fair!”

“Tell it to someone who can afford to care.” With that said, she turns tail and leaves, leaving Jack to glower at her retreating backside.

-

*Click* “Hey, Caiti here. What’s up?”

“Caiti?”

“Jack?”

“I need a place to stay.”

“What?! Oh my god, what happened!?”

“Long story. I can say this though: I will never doubt a 4’9 woman is capable of moving all my stuff out onto the street by herself.”

“...I’ll get some movers to help out.”

“Thanks. And please hurry. Those pigeons on the street lamps are starting to eye the couch.” 

-

 

So it’s out of the goodness of Caiti’s heart that he has a temporary place to stay, which is exactly when he gets the phone call from Geoff. 

His phone rings with the obnoxious ring tone-Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus-that announces Geoff’s call. He sticks his hand out from where it was hidden underneath the green blanket, picking it up and switching the lock off. “Geoff?” he asks into the receiver. The line is silent save for a few, heavy pants.

”Hey babe,” Geoff growls back seconds later. His voice is thick with arousal, seeping through the line and into Jack’s ear. Jack knows off the bat this is a crank call; he’s too acquainted with the Ram’s voice to tell apart humor and actual seduction. He’s still amused though, listening to Geoff trying to hold back giggling during the pause between sentences. “What are you wearing tonight?”

Jack sighs, only a little tired of the late night joke.

”Hello to you too, asshole.” Geoff snorts, his facade breaking. Jack continues, “Are you off from work already?” With his acting crew, Jack remembers. They’re a self made company that usually work eight to five, everyday, save for the times one of them takes off to goof off. The chuckling on the other side confirms his question, sounding pretty relaxed and pleased.

”Hell yeah. No more recording this week, no more bossy Burnie. Life is good, Jackie-poo, life is real good.”

Well, at least for him. Jack will try being happy for Geoff in the least. He sounds so happy, even as he asks, “And you? How’s your side? Did you tell your one co-worker what I said?”

”Geoff, I already told you I’m not passing along that message. I’m not going to get in trouble for quoting you to my boss.” There’s cackling, wild and brash, and Jack is surprised it takes just Geoff laughing to get him smiling. “I’m really not. Not everyone is like Burnie, who you can mouth off to without little care.”

“Bullshit. When they’re giant dicks, you can mouth off to them, even politely. I mean, someone has to tell them when they’re doing a shit-tastic job.”

_I agree. Isn’t it about time we told that asshole what we really think?_

“Felix isn’t that bad.”

“You are too kind for your own good to see nothing wrong with _that_ jerkass.”

_Really, you are too polite._

“Okay, I get it,” Jack sighs, knowing the two are right. They mean well, despite their language. So he lets the issue to answer Geoff’s other question: “Anyway, as far as my side goes, I’m alright. Kinda.”

Geoff hums in thought, like he’s suspicious of something. He’s got a sharp sixth sense to know there’s something else going on. “Kinda? That doesn’t sound so good. What happened?” 

Jack bites his lip. Should I tell him..? It wouldn’t really matter, would it?

The lion, ever wise, says, _Just fucking tell him already._

Well.

”I got kicked out of my old apartment. Landlady was finally fed up with me not being able to pay the whole rent, you know? I used to have a roommate but he bailed ages ago. I was always paying my half, trying to find someone to take up my old roomie’s share. Nothing happened. So the big gal deiced enough was enough and sent me packing.” He means to keep it light in tone, because really, what does it matter? He’s not sore about it-not by much at least, even if pigeons shat over his nice couch- and the place was too big for one person… The tense silence get to him though, with Geoff not replying back.

“Geoff? Geoff? Uh, you still there?”

He is, as he hisses, “Shit dude. What a _bitch_.” 

Jack sighs in relief. The Ram is mad, practically seething-Jack has noticed that he gets mad for the sake of his friends a lot because he’s a caring guy. He can’t agree more with the other. Of course Geoff is still talking, asking questions: “Where are you? Are you alright? Do you have a place to stay? If she just kicked you to the curb without anything to fall back on, I swear to god-“

“Geoff.” He says.

“I’ll track her down-“

“Geoff.”

“I will break her in half. I will ram her ass so hard she will never forget my wrath, you can bet on that.”

“Geoff, for Christ’s sake, stop. Stop planning premeditated murder.”

”It’s assault,” the other sniffs, loudly obnoxious as he clears his sinuses. The silence the usually boisterous ram provides gives the lion a chance to hear other things. Jack can hear the slight buzz of a TV going on in the background, the joking and squawk of something, fluttering of feathers and something thumping on a floor. 

Does Geoff have friends over? 

He vaguely recalls something about the other’s living arrangements, some sort of ‘pimp’s pot of money’ to cover a large house. But he feels warm, very warm in fact, when he considers that whoever is on the other side, Geoff is ignoring them to talk to him.

He wanted to talk to me more than anyone else there.

There’s silence and then a laugh. “Jack, you’re purring,” the Ram says. The ginger chokes on the sound, strangling the purr. Caiti, who was passing by the couch, leans over and mouths ‘what’s wrong?’ He waves her off, coughing as a flush rises to his cheeks.

”I-I didn’t mean to purr.” The Ram snorts.

”And I don’t mean to bleat when I jerk off but who’s complaining?” There’s some slight moving in the background-someone softly asks, _"You bleat when you beat?"_ -to which Geoff growls back, “Hey fucker, I’m the phone with a hunk. Shut up, don’t screw up my chances with him.”

It’s that sort of humor that relaxes Jack immensely, getting him to chuckle, his voice deep and rich. “You won’t,” he tells him. “I’m afraid to say, I’m attached to you, Geoff.” The goat gives a satisfied ‘meh’, his smile evident in his tone.

”I’m glad you are. Anyway, back to important stuff asshole. Do you have a place to stay tonight? Or are you crashing somewhere right now?”

Jack is beaming at the concern hidden within the questions and answers them as best he can. ”Yeah, I do. I’m crashing with Caiti.”

“Caiti.. Caiti..” He can easily imagine the face that Geoff adopts, tongue slightly out at the corner of his mouth as he thinks back. “I know Caiti, right? She’s your friend?” 

Bingo. The lion purrs happily as Jack confirms it. “Yep, you got it. She’s my friend from high school. You remember me talking about her, she’s the ocelot who also works in the same office as me.” Geoff gives a quiet hum of approval but lets Jack continue. “She’s loaned me use of her couch until I’m back on my feet. While my catch in terms of lion-friendly apartments isn’t good, I’m fine for the most part. I’m doing alright.” 

The ram huffs.

”Lion-friendly? You need things lion-friendly?” Jack sighs, rolling his eyes. Of course he’d ask that question. He doesn’t understand. Most people don’t.

”Geoff, you do realize I’m a _hunter_ , right?” Silence. When the Ram declines to comment, Jack claims, “No one is as open minded as you. There are still people who don’t want to live anywhere near predators, especially not the quote-unquote, ‘king of beasts’.” 

Over the line, Geoff tuts, the sound loud and worried.

”That’s bullshit. You’re a fluffy, huggable kitten!” Jack chuckles. “I mean it! You’d never hurt a butterfly and you make me come faster than I can take down shots!” 

A voice, probably from before, remarks something about said shot-drinking not being hard for an alcoholic-there’s some movement and the sound of fabric colliding with something as a bird squawks. 

“I said SHUT IT, Gavin!” 

Jack knows he has to step in, for the sake of himself and the anonymous person.

”I’m okay. Really Geoff, I am. I mean, it sucks I don’t have my own place anymore but it's fine. The place was too big, the rent too expensive and in a shitty part of town. I’m okay.” But Geoff doesn’t sound convinced in the least, continuing to make his disapproving click.

”No, it’s not okay,” he answers. “It’s fucking not okay, Jack. That woman didn’t have the right to kick you out and it’s not fair you’ve gotta work so hard just to find a place to live.” For a moment Jack tries to interject, tries to remind him it was his landlady who showed him the door-she had every right to kick him out-but Geoff’s already on a rant. 

“You know what? Fuck her. Fuck her, fuck the system, fuck society that doesn’t understand Jack Pattillo. They can suck dick. Do you have your stuff packed away?”

Jack falters a little, taken back by the seemingly random question. Even the lion seems taken aback, unsure what the other hybrid is getting at. “Uh, most is in a public storage unit,” he confesses. “It’ll stay there until I have a place to stay.”

Geoff makes a noise, like he’s happy with the plan.

“Alright. How is your salary?” By this point Jack is lost and has to point it out.

“Why is that so important to know all of a sudden?” 

Geoff scoffs as if the other male is stupid-right now, he probably is.

”Because, my Jackie-poo, I’m gonna be your knight in shining-fucking armor. I’m asking you to move in with me,” he claims.

He meets a stunned silence but doesn’t seem to care: he says, “I’ve just got to make sure everyone else is okay with the idea-oh hold on a second, there’s the man I need.”

Jack can hear the receiver being tossed, along with a faint cry of a name.. is it Ryan he’s yelling? There’s murmuring, muffled talking and a few beats of silence. All the lion hybrid can do is sit and wait, still on the leather couch beneath his green blanket as his fate is being decided for him.

A few moments in, he can hear his cat mentally coming closer to him, its voice low and cautious. _Did he really offer to let you move in with him?_

He did.

_Why would he do that? Doesn’t he know what he’s getting into?_

I don’t know. 

A beat passes and the big cat makes an irritated yowl. _I’m really beginning to question his intelligence level right now._

You and me both.

The mental conversation can’t go on much longer then, as fate has just been manhandled into the right direction. After what sounds like a call of victory, Geoff is back on the line. “Sorry about that,” he quickly apologies, “I was talking to one of the other tenets. He owns our joint practically, put down the first down payment before the rest of us started chipping in. Name’s Ryan, you’ll love meeting him…anyway, he says he’s fine as long as you can cover the 300 you’d pay for rent.” 

There’s a few beats and if Jack could see the other’s face, he’s betting his smile is wide and hopeful. 

“Well, how about it? You’d probably have to pay more on your own, right?”

”I guess..” Jack replies. He still feels nervous, oddly enough. “Are you sure the others are okay with this, though? How many of them are there?” He stops before hesitantly adding, “Do they..know about us?”

Geoff snickers, a way of showing how confident he is. “Oh, stop worrying, you big baby. There’s five of us-six if you join-but don’t let that scare you: everyone’s pretty chill here.” They’d have to be, if they were living with the infamous Geoff Ramsey. “And they know, or at least have an idea. I might’ve.. forgotten to take a shower once?” Jack frowns.

“They smelled me on you?”

“And saw my hickey,” Geoff confesses. “It’s alright. One of the fellas was pretty impressed I didn’t knock your teeth in, since you’re an Alpha and all. It’s what he would have done anyway.” That remark makes a stone form in Jack’s gut.

“Wait, what? Don’t tell me… are you all…?”

“Omega?” Geoff supplies. He lets a minute pass before saying, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Oh, get over yourself. Just cause we’re omegas doesn’t mean we’ll be diving down on your dick 24/7. Well, besides me but, hey, I got dibs.” The words are meant to be calming, to let Jack know they won’t care if he moves in, though there are still disquiet thoughts plaguing him. Five Omegas in one space? Me, an Alpha on their territory? Sure, he’s an apex killer, top of the food chain and an Alpha in every sense but that’s nothing compared to packs of Omegas. Briefly he remembers segments from Health 101, Alphas who got too cocky with Omega groups and were easily gored on horns or clawed to death.

The lion makes a feeble mewl as it steps back, the rush of information and gory pictures a little too much for it to take.

Jack asks without meaning to, “How many of you have horns?” Geoff is quiet, stunned into silence.

”Uh… two? That’s me and one other guy, Ryan.” Meaning the rest have claws or teeth to tear him to shreds. The lion mutters a cuss at the fact and assumes backing itself up into a mental corner, away from the dangerous thoughts. Meanwhile, as he has his mental breakdown, both can hear Geoff dramatically sighing, “Oh for the love of dicks! Jack, we’re not gonna kill you!”

“Doesn’t hurt to be careful, Geoff.”

“Doesn’t hurt to get your head outta your ass. Fucking hell man, we’re not gonna kill ya. I mean yeah, if you start harassing us we might fight back a little. We’re not gonna plan your murder.” A beat.

“Well, maybe Ryan will. Take it as a token of his affection.”

Jack shakes his head. “Sorry Geoff, I’m nervous. This is-” he stops, collects himself and whispers, “This is new.” The Ram is quiet.

”…Have you known a lot of Omegas besides me?” Jack scoffs.

”Would it be terrible to say no?” he asks. Geoff takes in a breath.

”Shit Jack…”

”I told you. Not a lot of people like hanging around with the king of beasts.”

Some more silence passes on, the two lost in thought-Jack, over his life of loneliness and Geoff over his partner’s miserable past. Of course Jack should know the other is still optimistic when he wants to be-visual apathy aside, he cares. that’s why Geoff is saying, “Well, the guys and me would love to have you around. You don’t scare us and I’d be more than happy to jump your bones in our house.”

Jack is laughing, outright laughing, even as the Ram has a moment of clarity and he adds on, “Wait, Gavin might jump you too. I dunno. He gets excited really easy around Alphas. Anyway, you’ll be fine.”

If the reassurances aren’t enough, the Ram seals the deal with his last claim: “You’re pretty much my boyfriend Jack.We’ve been going out for months and I’m sure it ain’t too soon to be asking. Please, I’d love it if you were here and it’s the least I can do for you.”

The swell of pride bursts into Jack’s chest, getting him to grin without thinking about it. So that’s how he sees us. It’s good enough for him and makes him glad. He can’t say no to this man, not now, not ever.

“Okay. I’ll take it. Thanks Geoff.”

“No problem! I’ll let the others know, clean things up for your arrival, lay out the red carpet and whatnot. I’ll text you the details about moving in when I get them.” And just like that, the Ram changes gears, from happy and carefree to something a little more devilish. 

“Now back to that first question… what are you wearing? Can you tell me?”

“Jesus Christ Geoff, oh my god.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have passed and Jack is ready to move into his new home. But first, who's this bird-brain!?

Days later, Jack is at the door to the start of his new life, bags in hand while his Lincoln Continental cools down from the long drive. The house, surprisingly enough, is in the better part of Austin, standing among cookie cutter homes as an original. There are signs of being refurbished and expanded upon, the driveway extended to fit over three cars, plus a garage that must have the space to challenge an auto shop. It’s design mirrors a ranch house, fit for an Austin born, only bigger: there’s an additional level built into tower the house, not compromising what must be a sizable garden in the back. Jack is both impressed and a little daunted to see it.

It’s hard to imagine Geoff Ramsey owns this abode in some way. The slacker seems like he barely makes ends meet sometimes, before pulling out a credit card from who knows where and making magic happen with money. He once said he was pretty frugal with other things-it would seem Jack was the only thing he wanted to spoil on besides his alcohol and video games.

At the same time, there’s a little bit of Geoff in the house anyway-the wood is painted a deep Hunter’s Green, accented by some white here and there. On the door’s frame, a star sitting within a circle is etched into the wood, some sort of symbol that Jack doesn’t get. He also doesn’t get the reason behind the piece of what he assumes to be ‘modern art’ by by the door. Who thinks that some gold blocks and one black block is somehow important enough to showcase outside their home?

It’s a structure that makes sense and doesn’t at the same time, just like the man he’s come to adore. It’s that thought which makes Jack smile.

In any case, Jack lowers his bags onto the concrete of the paved patio, mindful not to knock into the strange statue that is beside the door frame. Gold letters reading 420 are shining by the doorbell, glowing bronze in the noontime light. 

He hesitates opening the door.

The text Geoff sent him told him to go right inside but as the Texan gentleman he was raised to be, he decides to ring the doorbell instead. It sounds its shrill cry that echoes through the place. 

Things, for the most part, fall into an easy silence.

Then there is noise. Footfalls inside the flat are walking-stomping maybe- towards him, arriving near the door. When they stop, the tumblers of the lock are undone, the creak and clack of their metal grating on Jack’s sensitive hearing. But door opens, pulled back just a bit, revealing a face Jack wasn’t prepared to see.

The other guy can’t be more than his mid-twenties, brown hair messed up in choppy waves, as if a balloon had been viciously taken to it. Green eyes, just like leaves in summer, sit wide beneath the messy bangs and atop a rather impressively sized nose. The scruff of a light beard lines his chin and lip, his mouth slightly parted in a gape. He appears just as shocked as Jack to see someone foreign at the door.

They stare for at least two minutes before Jack decides to break the ice.

”Uh…hi there?” he offers.

The other spares no pleasantries as he snaps back in a heavy British accent, “Who the heck are you?”

Jack tries not to let the smile slip, feeling the other picking at his nerves pretty easily. “I’m Jack,” he replies genially, holding out his hand for a shake. The other blinks, ignoring the proffered hand.

”Jack?” he echoes. His voice is low and very suspicious-Jack idly wonders if it’s simply an instinctive reaction for the other to be so distrusting. It’s not everyday that an apex predator must be knocking at this door. Still, the other demands of him, “Jack who?” 

Jack breathes through his nose, keeping his temper in check.

”Jack Pattillo. I’m uh…” He shakes his head, lost. What can he say to dissuade the other’s interrogations? He chews his bottom lip as he tries, “Geoff Ramsey does live here, right? House 420? Am I at the wrong door?”

He doesn’t bother to add how mortified he would be if he came to the wrong door but chance is on his side today.

It seems like he chose the magic words. Mentioning the Ram seems to jog the other’s memory because the veil of suspicious drops off his face. His frown turns into a bright beam, standing a little straighter at the door. “Wait a tick. Jack _Pattillo_?” he inquires. 

Jack stops, a little uncertain, and nods.

The other has certainly turned into a little ball of sunshine as he practically yells, “Oh, you’re _that_ Jack! You’re Geoff’s boy toy!” The man stays stone faced while the lion winces at the title.

_“Boytoy”? Isn’t there a better way to describe us?_

There probably is but it’s not like the guy is going to be using it anytime soon.

”Yeah, sure I am… So I’m at the right house then?” The young man nods.

”Yeah, you are,” he chirps and with that, he pushes the doorway wide open. 

Now Jack can really see the other: a pair of huge, feathery brown wings protrude from his back, over a messy mass of tail feathers. He’s a bird hybrid, some sort of smaller kind, happy and go lucky as can be. He’s inviting Jack in, taking his hand in his and quickly apologizing, “Sorry ‘bout grilling you. Sometimes we get weird blokes at the door so we have to shoo them away. Please, come on in!”

Jack nods and, at the bird’s invitation, lets himself be pulled to step past the threshold.

-

The apartment is bigger than Jack expected it to be but then again, it’s housing five people. Game cases, consoles, and speakers line where the couch and bean bags aren’t, a dining table standing proud in the open door kitchen area, just a little beyond the built in bar. There are a few photos on the walls, with what might be family or friends, an ornate ceiling fan above the couch to keep the area cool during the Texas summer.

All in all, it’s pretty neat for a place filled with just guys.

But the smell.. The smell is absolutely _thick_ with Omega pheromones.

Jack isn’t sure he can pick out each individual fragrance, regardless of his superior sense of smell; some of the aroma is reminiscent of wild berries, other parts being peppermint or a sort of spice. Somewhere in the mix, he can vaguely pick up Geoff’s scent-perhaps because he’s gotten lungfuls of it during sex-but it’s too complimentary to the other smells to tell apart instantly. It’s like breathing in the air of a tea shop, all the odors gathering together into a pleasant yet unique perfume.

And that perfume is so friendly, warm, and enticing it makes Jack relax his shoulders instantly. He’s amazed he’d even been so tense in the first place as his muscles loose from their rigid posture. He feels light and airy, like he could curl up and get a restful sleep. But a new smell, a curious, interested tang makes Jack turn his head to peer over his shoulder.

The bird is watching him with his bright green eyes, evidently transfixed by this newcomer.

Jack can’t blame him. The higher one is on the predator scale, the less said hunter will see prey hybrids. Society is past the point of killing for fun, killing for dominance, outright killing in general of their fellow hybrid. Equality is much more spread out and accepted among communities, outlawing the barbaric practice of hunting. Jack has always understood though, from a very young age, that there’s still a fear the grass eaters and smaller hybrids have. If you’re not a omnivorous predator, or at least a domesticated sort, you’re feared and often isolated. Naturally, a bird like this kid would probably consider Jack his first sighting of an apex predator. He doesn’t feel pride over the fact.

It hurts to think how alone he can be at times.

But the bird is still staring at him and the longer he stares, the quicker the nervous floof his feathers draws away. He’s getting comfortable, he’s visibly showing that he’s trusting Jack and the man can’t thank him enough for that grace. 

Of course, Reason does smack the other upside the head.

With a start and a flustered face, the other says, “Oh damn it, did I forget to introduce myself again?”

He extends his own hand out for Jack, smiling brightly. “I’m Gavin, Gavin Free. I guess I’m your new roommate. Welcome to House WAFFLE-O.”

_What?_

”House what?” Jack drops, brows quirking. Gavin shrugs.

”It’s something one of us came up with: _We’re All Friends, Friends Love Each Other_ , hence WAFFLE-O. It was supposed to be just WAFFLE but then he learned ‘each other’ is two words…” Jack smirks, amused but understanding.

Jack takes the proffered hand gently into his and shakes it, making sure his nails don’t scrape the bird’s smaller palm. “Thanks for the welcome. It’s nice to meet you Gavin.”

A brief look around, his ears scanning for absent noise and Jack is asking, “Are you the only one here? Where’s Geoff?”

The bird gestures back towards the door.

“Oh, Geoff? He got a last minute call from his workplace, said something about corrupted audio needing to be redone. He took X-Ray along with him.” He stops short, blushing as he realizes his minor mistake. “Oh! Um, I meant to say Ray. Ray Narvaez Jr. X-Ray is my nickname for him. Yeah, he’s the youngest of the lot. He works along with Geoff in his acting crew. Anyway, they went to go fix the problem.” 

Jack nods.

”That’s fine. I mean, the nickname and everything else,” he adds. He can’t help smiling at how flustered Gavin becomes at the comment, sort of tripping place in his bashfulness. He’s lanky for an adult, awkward on his long, slender bird legs. If it wasn’t for the brown wings on his back-lark wings, he’s realized-Jack would have wondered if Gavin was part Doh-Doh.

He has enough mercy to change the subject: “Really, it’s okay. If Geoff’s not here, he’s not here. I can wait. Though I recall there being two others besides Ray and Geoff. Are they here?”

“Nah. Rye-bread..oh, sorry about that, _Ryan_ is on vacation, visiting his mum and friends. He’ll be back in a couple of weeks.”

“Ryan... He’s the owner of this house, right?”

Gavin nods. “Pretty much. He and Geoff were the ones who found this house back when it was in shambles.” 

The Brit explains-with a lot of hand waving- to Jack, “This house used to be a lot smaller before those two took it. Ryan bought the lease and stuff. Geoff paid for renovations. Legally Ryan has the house but Geoff still does too. He just likes to say he’s a moocher.”

Jack laughs. “That sounds a lot like Geoff. Doesn’t seem to care about a lot of things or mention his achievements.” Gavin smiles back, a bit guilty.

”Well, that’s how he-and pretty much all of us-are. We’ve become apathetic to most crap. As Geoff would say, life’s too short to give a toss about bad things. Achievements, on the other hand, are things we rub into each others’ face when we see fit.” They hum in agreement, satisfied with that.

Gavin still continues on: “The last guy on the is Michael, my boi. He’s at a friend’s house right now, helping her install some stuff but he should be back soon. An hour or two? He’ll be back then, I think.” 

With everything cleared up, the two are left standing in the doorway’s foyer. Gavin is still smiling at Jack, a tint of red on his cheeks.

Reason bitch slaps the bird again. With humorous wide eyes, he chuckles nervously and gestures to the large couch. “Oh shit, look at me! We’ve been talking this whole time and I didn’t even let you sit down! You’d like a seat? Maybe something to drink? Here, I’ll take your bags.  
We’ll set them off into the hallway closet until the other three get back.”

Jack accepts the offer and sits, declining the offer for a bev or coke. The bird hybrid isn’t afraid to take a seat next to the lion after stowing away his belonging in the closet. His eyes a still wide but gleam with childish glee.

“You’re a Lion?” He asks suddenly, not the least perturbed by the way Jack minutely flinches back. Jack’s ears flatten, a sorry smile creeping onto his face.

“Ah.. yeah.. Sorr-”

Gavin interrupts him with, “Are you Asian or African? You don’t look like either one.” Jack blinks.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Instead, Jack replies, “I don’t?” Gavin nods, pointing at Jack’s mane and his face.

“Your mane is made with fine hairs,” Gavin says, tracing along a wisp of his mane. He prattles on, “But you, you’re big and tough looking. The only lion I ever met was Asiatic and he was load smaller than you. So which are you?” Jack is a little taken aback. Is he seriously interested in that stuff? How could he tell these things about him with a few glances?

But being a gentleman, Jack at least responds, “I’m full African, West African. My family moved from Senegal three generations ago.” He’s stating a fact and doesn’t expect to hear the breathy exclamation of surprise.

“Whoooa.” Jack blinks again and notices how Gavin is sitting on his elbows, leaning forward with large, glowing green eyes. The younger man is a little slack-jawed as he remarks, “That’s so top! You’re really a full Westie then!”

 _Is it that big of a deal?_ his cat intones and Jack has to mentally shrug. Maybe it is a little strange-lions aren’t as widespread as other hybrid species and a full, no-mix West African probably elicits some sort of interest from others. He can’t understand the excitement that Gavin has though, until the other says:

“You’re kinda like me then, no mix hybrid.” He smiles as he cocks his head, stating, “It’s always sorta cool meeting another no mix. There ain’t nothing wrong with mixes, of course, but it always feels a little lonely when everyone has those colorful histories to show, eh?”

Ah, so that’s it then. Jack smiles and nods.

In this day and age, mixed hybridism is preferred over a single culture. It seems a little strange that, unless you come from a specific location, you aren’t mixed with something else. Like Gavin says, it’s a little lonely and less special if all you can say is, “I’m a Persian cat” while your classmate boasts how he’s part tiger and rabbit. Assimilation is nice but it’s not for everyone. And Jack can understand that.

Finding specialness in your “ _medicore_ ” half is important, so he finds himself returning the favor by stating, “Sure am. What about you? Full lark?”

The question gets Gavin beaming as he answers, “Yep! I’m a horned lark, can you believe it? I don’t really have the tufts in my hair, per say, but I do have-”

-  
That initial question finds the two almost an hour later, animatedly talking, from every subject they can think of.

Gavin is showering him with the usual questions a boy his age has for a lion hybrid. Jack takes them as they come, answering them as politely as he can or laughing them off with a snort. In less than an hour, Jack knows Gavin’s story, about his long journey from Oxfordshire to Austin, Texas, working as a for-hire cameraman. They laugh, share jokes and quarrel over subjects, forgiving each other by mentioning their shared passion for video games. Jack’s pleased his new roommates are gamers; he was afraid of having to give up his habits of late-night playing.

All in all, he finds a friend in Gavin, appreciating everything that the squawking Brit has to offer. They talk about their personal lives, of their family lives. It makes Jack a little proud that someone takes such an interest in his family’s culture and he finds himself learning so much about lark culture. They exchange ideas and laugh over jokes. In essence, they’re getting along well for having just met.

At least this is faster progress than what happened with Geoff. His motto was to fuck first, court later.

But as they talk, the aura Jack’s nose first picked up is getting stronger. It’s one of those emotional kinds, the one that changes flavor as quick as a temper does. It’s interested at first, calm, but quickly grows excited. It’s tangy, like a fruit, maybe a kiwi of some sort, bubbly like soda and sweet to savor. The lion growls, sounding a little possessive and nervous.

_Does he even know he’s doing that, displaying his scent?_

The other is in the middle of saying something or another about his Phantom. It’s hard to focus on what he’s saying when the smell is fogging his mind.

Oh boy.

“Jack? You alright?”

Jack blinks. The haze of fruit slipping away and for the briefest moment he can breathe again. Gavin is looking at him, slightly worried now. He’s feather’s have puffed a bit, in case he needs to move for Jack’s sake. But his hand is heavy on Jack’s own, squeezing his fingers between thinner ones.

Are you okay Jack? He’s more than okay. He’s sort of giddy, tail thumping dully on the leather couch because damn, that whiff of the other was _perfect._

Jack tries to clear up the situation regardless, showering the other with his own smile. “Oh, sorry Gavin. I kinda drifted off there for a minute.” The bird cocks his head, curiosity written in his eyes.

“Something on your mind? A trouble maybe?” The lion shakes his head. Not it’s troubling, not for the lion at least. Gavin huffs, still at a loss. “Well, what is it then? What’s got you all distant?”

”It’s kinda hard to explain,” he replies. “I don’t think you’d get it.” The bird scoff, chest puffing out.

”Oh yeah? Try me.”

It takes only a couple of minutes staring incredulously at the lark before Jack shoves all objections out the window. If he wants to know, he’ll know. So he starts off by asking, “Gavin, are you familiar with your body’s scent glands?”

The bird thinks for a moment before he nods.

”Sure I do, every hybrid bloke does, I think. We birds use it for communication when calls aren’t enough,” he says. He stops for a moment before asking, “Is it different for lions?” Jack waves his hand in a yes-no way.

”Kinda. It’s a silent form of communication but we also use it for territorial means.” 'Territorial' seems to be hard word to convey to Gavin, as the bird cocks his head again. As simply as possible, Jack explains, “It’s a way we can tell each other and other animals to stay off our property.”

”Like when Geoff took your bar stool? You probably had that covered in smells,” Gavin supplies. Jack frowns for a moment, the bitter memory being dredged up.

”Yeah. It’s like that exactly.” Instead of being mad at it for long, Jack takes comfort in how genuinely interested Gavin appears. The bird is leaning near him, neck craning to keep eye contact with the predator. “Uh, anyway, predators have heightened olfactory organs and..um.. we can smell a lot of different things.” He gulps, suddenly noticing how close the other is.

Too close, too inviting.

Gavin smiles, eyes twinkling as he echoes, “A lot of things, huh?” He isn’t stopping anytime soon, almost sitting on Jack’s lap by now. “What kind of smells? Just anything?”

Jack gapes, brain shutting down as his nose describes the birdie’s scent in detail- it’s definitely kiwi, maybe a bit of coconut with a fizzy aftertaste. Just like some refreshing, island themed soda.

Gavin gets him working again by innocent inquiring, “Jack? You still there?”

”Yeah..” he says. “Yeah! I’m uh-I’m still here.” He coughs into his fist, a blush settling on his cheeks. “Sorry about Gavin, but might you um..lean away from me for a bit?” The bird frowns.

”Why? What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

I’m buzzed on your smell. ”I’m fine, just picking up a lot of your odor.” He starts, embarrassment on his face, waving his hand apologetically. “Not saying you smell bad or anything! It’s just I can-“

”Smell me, right,” the bird quips. He’s smiling and not the least bit insulted. “I think I get it, Jack. You’re smelling me right now, aren’t you?”

It’s embarrassing to admit but it’s true. He grumbles, “It’s not like I want to, I just can.”  
Gavin’s laughing now, a sweet sort of laugh that reminds Jack of Geoff-kind and not point at him, but the absurdness of the situation. He almost wants to look up from where he has his eyes  
trained on the far wall ahead, until the familiar zest he’s come to connect with Geoff comes up.

An aroused zest, the taste of slick and eagerness covering his burning senses like a balm.

Jack jerks around in his seat, aiming a horrified look at Gavin. “Gavin, what the hell!?”

The bird is chuckling but the remark hasn’t stopped him from palming his crotch, breaths coming out short when he adds pressure to his junk. “What?” he asks. Jack is in shock. The bird shrugs, offhandedly remarking, “I’m a little curious, so sue me.”

”Being curious shouldn’t lead you to groping yourself in front of me!” The Brit chortles, his wings shuddering with each withheld laugh, cheeks bright red.

”I don’t think so,” he argues playfully. It seems like someone has flipped a switch as Gavin turns downright seductive, eyes raking up Jack’s bulkier form. “You curious too, ain’t you? I think you’ve been smelling me this entire time, getting riled up on my scent.”

Jack assumes the lad as gotten a few pointers from the naughty Ram as he plasters himself against him, eager and warm. “Don’t you want to know what I smell like when I cum?” Jack shivers and the lion inside is frantic. Hell yes I do, I do want to know very much.

He can’t get past more than a feeble moan as Gavin slips up to kiss him, damning him to hell and to the bedroom.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, how the _hell_ do I get out of this!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remembers Joel and his shitty life up 'til now, all while he bangs an English Bird. Talk about being a master at multitasking!

Jack might not have had the most stellar childhood-filled with birthday parties, sleepovers and fights-but at least he can thank whoever is in charge of their screwed up world he met Joel Heyman. He figures he was very lucky to have met the other, much less have the chance to call him a friend.

They had met like any others do, through mutual friends: him through Ashley, who knew Matt, who inevitably knew the weird hybrid named Joel. Wherever Ashley went, she tried inviting the lonesome lion with her. Often he’d brush her off, citing a work shift or some other third thing to slip away from her clutches. But that one summer night, when the night was sticky and frat parties were in gear, he had nothing to fend off the invitations of the adamant fox. So of course she grabbed his rm and dragged him off to the nearest club, Al-Be-Om.

The club had been jumping, bodies twisting and grinding against every surface, the daring exhibitionists really getting into the rhythm of sex while the bass of the speakers hummed on. Alphas touted their best assets for blushing Omegas against the walls, maybe for the Betas who noticed them with eager interest. He and Ashley grabbed the nearest seat, their waitress quickly coming around to take down their order and setting up that night’s liquor tab.

They weren’t alone for long: Matt, despite being a Rooster among meat-eaters, had all the tough and gruff of an Alpha underneath his nice boy appearance, strutting in and displaying his tail feathers with pride. Adam Ellis-another person Jack would love to call a friend-came up behind him, grumbling about someone’s grubby mitts. And then there was Joel.

Just Joel, hands in Adam’s back pockets and grabbing fistfuls of ass.

He knew the other was a lion right off the bat, from the shag of his hair to the tall tell sight of his wiry tail. But there was also something different-Lions get territorial when they see other lions, especially other males. Matt had dragged the three up to the table, said his hellos and introduced them. Ashley introduced herself and Jack.

They should have gone rigid in their seats, should have started growling and intimidating each other. Joel should have challenged Jack or vice versa to prove who was the bigger lion. But all Joel did when Jack was introduced was look up from where he was still groping Adam’s butt, wave with a free hand and say, “Hey.”

They’d sit for hours, shooting the breeze and talking about whatever was on their minds. Adam invited Ashley for a couple of dances to dubstep songs, the party laughing at the mock-ghetto ways they tried to dance. Matt left regularly to grab more beer, more food, whatever he could, really. Their meeting was supposed to be a celebration for Ashley, who had recently gotten a job promotion.

So of course the two big cats would find themselves together and alone sometime during the night, the world forgetting for a few minutes that they existed.

They encountered each other in the bathroom, the grimy place not really suited for much conversation except if there was toilet paper available. Jack was washing his hands when the other came in, muttering under his breath. “Goddamn stupid, fucking, sonuvabitch-“

A large wet spot was on the front of the other’s trousers, the smell of vodka hitting Jack’s nose. He smiled unhelpfully, taking aside a napkin to wet in the faucet.

He handed it off to the other as he was wiping his jeans with his hands, still cursing. “Here,” he had remarked. Joel’s eyes flashed at his offer, dark eyes looking up. Maybe it was only then that they were cautious animals, watching each other as Joel looked between the napkin and Jack’s solemn face.

But of course, he wouldn’t have been Joel Heyman if he acted natural and got aggressive. Instead he shrugged to himself and took the napkin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Bit of a spill outside?"

The older man had chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head. “Yeah, there’s a mess all over the dance floor. Jaguar was trying to get my pants off and her drink slipped from her hand.” Jack sighed.

"That sucks. You get her number at least?" The other shook his head.

"Nah, not interested. If she spills alcohol on a man’s junk for fun, I’m terrified to know how she acts in bed." That comment made Jack laugh and after a few moments, Joel too. Their laughter echoed all over the bathroom walls, multiplying the sound of their mirth.

As they died down though and Joel cleaned himself up, the other extended his hand. “I know we already met but in case you’re that drunk: Joel, Joel Heyman.” Jack wasn’t afraid to slap his paw into the other’s hand, shaking it roughly.

"Jack Pattillo. Pleasure to meet you."

-

That had only been the start. They talked often, went bar hopping, cursed and laughed over things. Jack listened in on Joel’s frantic ranting about economy and tax breaks, while Joel repaid the favor by letting Jack vent. Joel was a source of outside knowledge, using his years of experience for good. He’d helped Jack understand himself: he showed him the feline he tried ignoring wasn’t so bad. There were no more days where he cursed his lion, wishing he’d been born as something less dangerous. There were no more nights wide eyed spent, wondering why he was an apex killer.

With Joel, things made sense. There wasn’t a 50/50 chance of screwing up, flipping a coin and hoping his next decision wouldn’t end horribly. 

Joel taught him: _“No, don’t accept play fights. If they’re not a tough animal, you’ll rip them a new one.”_

_“It’s alright Jack, she’s just curious. Ocelots are playful and harmless to you, there’s nothing to get riled over.”_

_"Don’t pay attention to them. You’re not a monster-sure, you’re a lion but I see you more as a baby Simba, chubbiness included."_

_"What, just cause he’s a tiger he thinks he can boss you around? Okay, here’s some tips on how to scare assholes without confrontation."_

All in all, they had been pretty good friends, the duo able to stand against the world. Whatever Joel did for him, Jack would try repaying tenfold. And he thought their friendship would last a lifetime.

Then, without a note or even a “Fuck You” text, Joel Heyman packed his bags and left Austin, Texas.

It was sudden but not totally unexpected, at least not by the older members of their social circle. Adam told him it was natural, especially for lions to move on without warning. “If you don’t have a pride, a family,” the bear began, “you sort of lose meaning to stay in one place. Joel isn’t one to be tied down easily. Of course, I think that’s exactly why he turned tail and fled. He doesn’t want commitment right now.”

Jack had been sore, very sore with the explanation.

"He’s not a full on lion though. Joel said he was part ferret, right?" The bear merely shrugged. He, like Jack, had been hurt pretty bad.

"I dunno what else to say Jack. All I know is that Joel’s gone. He might come back but if he does, don’t expect him to apologize for following his instincts. Forgive him, if you think you can."

-

He planned to never do that. Back then, Jack didn’t understand the pull of the pride-the need for socializing, the need for companionship and play. He had gotten enough of that from his family, he suspected, from lots of siblings, cousins and others who took time to interact with their little Jack. Why wish for things when you already had your needs met?

He didn’t get it until his parents started complaining of their too-small home. It started off small, such as the community being too noisy, traffic too heavy in the morning and evening. His father complained of arthritis and his mother talked about retirement. He assumed they were simply at that age they wanted to relax 24/7.

Then his parents went away-moved further south, away from Austin, to retire on a ranch. Where the heads of the family went, the others went too. Uncles and aunts talked to their spouses, his younger cousins and nephews and nieces going to follow suit. They packed bags, suitcases, computers and phones all to follow his parents down south, to flock around the two who had led the family for over half a century. But Jack?

He was rooted in Austin, the city of his birth. He was trapped there, like a rabbit in a hunter’s clamp, unable to divorce himself from idea of staying his whole life in the city. He thought, at first, things would be fine. I’m a grown man, I can handle this myself.

But then the loneliness set in.

Nights and days went by like the blurred images outside a speeding car, interrupted by the grand accomplishments of his life that were far and few in between. Years passed and he got older-his mane grew shaggier, his form grew thicker until no trace of the young man he once knew was left. He was an adult male, without a pride, wandering around the city without purpose other than to survive.

Survive but not live.

Yet things would take another major turn when he had entered his usual joint, intending to waste away yet another day in beer, walking up to his usual barstool. Before he could get into five feet of it, another form, with large curved horns, sidled up and ordered his whiskey and nachos.

From there, it’s history.

-

Still, things don’t quite add up from the A and B. He’s not sure how everything has led him to nosing Gavin’s-admittedly thick-chest hair. Then again, he’s sucking in tons of kiwi-flavored soda pop, mind swirling on hormones in ecstasy. “Jesus Christ.”

Gavin is chittering above him, wings twitching involuntarily as he throws his head back. They’re planted against the sweat-soaked couch cushions, he and Jack, the bird sitting atop the lion as they grind against each other through their jeans. Their clothed erections are weeping dark spots of precome through the fabric, desperate to be free. They’re condemned, however, to the friction their locked bodies provide.

In between the frantic kisses and groping ass, Gavin has abandoned his custom made shirt, having hiked it over his feathery appendages to chuck it against the wall. It hit the wall with a soft thud, slumping to the floor in a motionless heap but is easily forgotten as the two continued to share kisses and hold each other. Likewise, the bird managed to coax the lion to divest as well, helping him slide the cotton shirt over Jack’s head to then lovingly pecking kisses on his collarbone. Jack growls appreciatively at the gesture, holding the bird close so they touch bare chest to bare chest.

But damn, this is more than Jack anticipated. Does the lark have any idea of how hot he is?  
The other has his throat bared, right in the vicinity where Jack could lean up and place a claiming mark, canines digging into living, warm flesh. Every time the bird cringes from an especially wonderful thrust, Jack’s lips slide up to the base of his neck; it draws a low, hungry, moaning from the lad that sends blood straight into Jack’s groin, getting the lion to purr and growl like a feral cat. Mine, mine, this bird is mine.

He wonders if the lad has any idea how predators get off. For most of them, especially cats, biting is a way to claim and sate their wild desires. Perhaps it’s something unique only to meat eaters: Geoff had no idea beforehand that Jack was into it. It was only through a mistake that Jack had bitten him while sucking the Ram off on his old kitchen counter, the male shouting in wanton delight as the sharp pain mingled with his sudden orgasm. For the sake of their bedroom excitement they kept the biting in, the lion hybrid allowed to experiment with nips all over the Ram’s body, so long as it gain a pleasurable reaction. It seems the bird, in an indirect way, likes the concept of teeth in sex.

But Jack is still very careful. He can tell just by letting his tongue drag against the other’s jugular that the bird has paper thin skin. It’s not like Geoff’s, which has seen years of use and has hardened with age. It’s young, it’s tender and could easily be sliced open with the tip of his claw, a dangerous thought to be entertaining. The last thing Jack wants to do to his partner is give him trauma for life.

Wow, partner? Have I already forgotten I have a boyfriend now?

He can’t feel bitter and sad about the apparent cheating he’s committing because now, Gavin’s hands are gripping his mane, tugging him forward for heated make outs and begging him to keep up with the foreplay. They’re still grunting with every thrust, still trying to find that quick release.

Attention back onto his little prey, Jack starts nosing the brown hairs that crop up from tan skin, taking drags of the heady musk that’s there and purring with delight. Eventually he finds what he was looking for, mouth latching onto a nipple and sucking it gently. The bird yelps, jerking in surprise as Jack’s hand comes up to pinch the other one, quickly making work of the Brit.  
It’s a wonder if Gavin has ever experienced proper nipple play, as Jack lets his rough tongue circle the hardened nub one last time before moving his attention to the other one, reversing his ministrations so his other hand begins to pull and pinch. Gavin crumbles, groaning and singing praises through his teeth, all words eagerly asking Jack to “Keep going!”

How can he deny him, when the other’s voice is breaking apart with need?

It continues for what seems like eternity, the lark being edged further to the cliff side towards his orgasm, Jack holding all the power between them. On one hand, it’s quite a nice change: with Geoff, they’re always fighting, Geoff wanting his control and pleasure ripped from him after minutes of struggle. To finally have someone so pliant, so needy and willing to give up the lead to the alpha male makes Jack shiver with silent joy. It feels right to have, along with the sort of love he gets from his ram.

Oh, but if he thinks he can tease the other for long, he’s wrong. One partner will be always be quicker than the other, be it minutes or seconds before, as the Brit sudden tenses with a sharp cry. His green eyes are wide, face beading sweat as he rocks on Jack’s lap.

"Oh bloody shit!”

Jack’s arms are the only things anchoring him from falling over, Gavin’s hips quivering as a wetness, hot and messy, begins to form in his seat. It leaks out of his blue jeans and onto Jack’s lap, the lion’s eyes dilating as he realizes what it is. The syrupy slick is practically sticking them together, hips on hips as the bird whines pathetically. Shivering is controlling Gavin’s body, his wings spasming with every wave that Jack is nearly worried about him.

"Gavin?"

Moaning lowly, Gavin becomes boneless. He slumps forward on Jack, the other supporting his weight, the ghost of breath on Jack’s neck. His head is tucked beneath Jack’s chin and he realizes, with a surge of protective instinct, the other is quietly crying.

"G-Gavin? you alright?" The bird sniffs, choking a bit.

"S-shit Jack," the other replies, trembling. "Shit, I’m so sorry, I just came all over you. I-I couldn’t help it, it felt so good!" He’s not making eye contact with him, totally embarrassment in his quaking voice. "That was so stupid of me. Barely takes a little bit of foreplay for me to get off, huh?" The resentment in his words is thick. All Jack can do is smile genuinely at him.

"It’s alright Gav, it’s fine. That just means you’re really into it."

His dick can wait awhile as he begins purring, letting the soothing sound calm down the frazzled lark. Gavin curls a bit more into his chest, letting the thrum of his purr sooth him. After a bit, he begins to relax, softly chirping, his own contented way of saying thank-you.

His lion growls with pride, happy to have helped. Jack feels the same, knowing he’s done right.

"It’s okay," he repeats a final time, pulling away to stare seriously into the green eyes that peer up at him. "You’re doing great. You don’t do this often, do you?" Gavin whimpers.

"N-no. W-when Michael and me or Ray do it, it’s always during a cycle. We just want to get off, to make it stop burning so bad. Or maybe, when it’s not a cycle, we do it but it’s usually just a blow job."

Jack understands: all Omegas, no matter the breed and sex, have a cycle, one that usually lasts a week every four months. They’re not totally without mental facilities but as far as he knows, they’re needy because of how uncomfortable it can get. An Alpha’s thick knot-or even a Beta’s smaller, less firm knot-is needed to fill their desires quickly or they must wait out the entire time. Still, the mental picture of the British lark getting it on with two faceless lads is delicious, on his knees, taking a cock into his mouth like a pro. Or maybe on all fours, bending over for someone to ram him in the ass, squeaking as they draw out and thrust back in to hit his sweet spot. Jack shudders, his dick still at attention.

As lovely and naughty as the mental images are, the smaller male mutters, “I wanted to do it once outside a cycle. I-I want to know what an Alpha’s knot feels like.” The confession comes an unexpected fortune.

"You’ve never been knotted?" Jack asks, surprised. He would have thought an attractive one like this kid would have been around the block before. Reasonably, if the former had been true, the boy probably wouldn’t have been eager enough to get it on with him if he didn’t have a curiosity to sate. The lad shakes his head, still red faced and trying to avoid Jack’s questioning look.

"No. W-we have a toy made to inflate like one but..I never actually had one, y’know?"

Jack is purring, deeply this time, as he hugs the boy to him. “Jesus, you don’t have any idea how incredibly sexy that sounds, you taking a fake knot.” Gavin squeaks, taken aback by the sudden show of affection but melts into the grasp regardless.

"You’re not mad? Even though I finished all over you?" The lion laughs thinly.

"To be honest," he replies, "I’m really into this too. And you’re curious about things you don’t understand. So I get it." He bites his lip.

"Just uh.. Just don’t tell Geoff, okay? I probably shouldn’t be doing this, so-" Gavin chirps again, louder this time, and smiling directly at the ginger.

"Oh, don’t worry about him! I’ve screw him too so it’s alright. Geoff will understand."

The silence is less than pleasant.

"…What?"

The bird cuddles into Jack’s side as he repeats, “Geoff will understand, I said. He and I have fooled around too, he even helped me this past cycle. He’s like.. my guardian ass angel or something, making dick jokes and actually playing with my nob.” Jack is slack jawed and quite literally speechless.

"Oh my god, does everyone fuck everyone around here?" Gavin shrugs.

"Kinda. Sorta. Why else would Ray name our house WAFFLE-O?" To this, Jack groans.

"Oh my god."

Gavin seems to have gotten past his prior shame, as he begins to kiss Jack’s cheeks before planting his lips on the ginger’s. It takes moments for it to become desperate, to deep and suffocate them with heat and arousal. When they pull back, Gavin’s lips are puffy and wet with saliva.

"Don’t just stop here," he begs him. "C’mon Alpha, show me what you got, yeah?” It’s enough to make the lion roar, forgetting his concerns or the consequences of his actions, bringing the lark down with him.

"Oh, I’ll show you what I got. _C’mere!_ ”

-

It becomes apparent that the couch is ill-suited to their romping as Jack nearly slides off Gavin with a particularly hard thrust, grunting as he catches himself from falling.

"Jesus!"

"You alright?"

Gavin’s tanned skin is flushed pink, his pants and drawers torn off so that pools of slick wet the seat cushions. The head of his cock is soaked with precome, his small chest heaving as he watches the other. “You alright Jack?” he asks. Jack sighs, moving backward carefully over his partner and hissing when his cock bumps Gavin’s, a jolt of pleasure shooting through him.

"Y—yeah. Sorry," he says. "Sorry Gavin. I don’t think the couch is a good place to continue this." Gavin mutters, crossing his arms and looking very put off.

"Do I have to get up? I really don’t want to.." Can’t is the real word he wants to use-in the span of ten minutes, Jack has gotten him to come again during foreplay, revealing in the way Gavin comes undone with his wet orgasms. His legs must be feeling like jelly, if his small pouting face is any indication. Jack chuckles despite him trying not too, harder as the lark chirps angrily at him.

"Aww," he coos, "Can my birdie not walk? Does baby want his daddy to carry him to bed?" At first, the bird is staring at him with wide eyes before flushing a deep, deep red, covering his face with his hands. Gavin is huffing, more out of chagrin than disgust.

"Jeez, you have that kink too?" He’s cheeks are darkening as he says this. "Geez Louise, everyone’s got something naughty don’t they? I- uh..I.." He flushes harder, face hiding against Jack’s chest.

It takes a moment for the lion to pick out the muffled words, but when he does, he can swear he’s never heard anything more dirty in his life.

"P-please Daddy, if you could. Please carry me to bed? I want to be fucked by my Daddy."  
The lion is practically howling in triumph.

"Goddamn Gavin!" He’s on his feet, hoisting the other into his arms. The lad squeaks, clamping his arms around Jack’s neck in a vice grip, though the lion can’t bring himself to care. He’s ready to strut and show his stuff, walking around their thrown articles of clothing down towards the nearby hall. "Where are the bedrooms? Down this way?"

Gavin nods against him, a shaky hand stretching out to indicate a door. “R-right there’s the guest room! L-let’s go in there.” He’s needy and the slick of his arousal is seeping down his thighs, past his balls and dripping onto the floor. “H-hurry…”

Jack is glad to obey, finding it only mildly difficult to juggle the door knob open while the mass of bird and feathers squirms in his grasp. As promised, a bed, neatly made and clean, takes up the far wall, drawers and bookshelves bare of many things save for a few old items. He quickly makes way to the bed, dropping Gavin onto the comforter. The Brit chirps, curling into himself on the bed.

"Oh god.." he whimpers, rutting against the mattress. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Jack can tell what’s happening, of how the heat and need it becoming too much. Soon Gavin will be begging for his cock, begging to be taken, opened and used. But ever the gentle lover, Jack wants him to be ready for him.

As the lark lies on his stomach, Jack carefully maneuvers behind him, massaging the base of Gavin’s back to loosen any muscles that have tensed. The Brit coos, becoming mush under his hands; it doesn’t take much nudging to get him to open up his legs and invite the lion in.  
Of course the lion wasn’t prepared for this new discovery.

"Fucking Mary and Joseph, is that what I think it is?" The orifice is trembling behind Gavin’s cock and balls, wider than most entrances he’s seen and with a smell that’s reserved for only birds. It’s dripping huge amounts of slick, open for Jack to easily insert his whole girth into. But he’s awed that Gavin has one. "Is that a fucking cloaca?”

Gavin makes an angry squawk as his limbs uselessly jerk against the bed. “All Omega birds have cloacae, you donut!” Jack ignores the odd insult to smile that the blushing lad.

"Yeah, but you? With this pretty little thing here?" He says that as he brings a finger forward to hook into the wet opening, amazed by how effortlessly is goes in. Gavin gasps and shudders, tiny bird cries escaping his mouth as Jack whispers, "That’s adorable, Gavin, and so very sexy. No wonder you’ve never had an Alpha’s knot before. Imagine how I might just ruin it, sticking my dick in there and letting the knot swell until you’re ready to burst. God, I can practically hear you begging for release." Gavin shivers and whimpers.

With a bravery that has been absent for a time, Gavin makes the first move, scooting back onto the finger and groaning as it sinks further in. Jack pants, watching how the needy opening easily takes him down to the knuckle. Is there anything more erotic than this? he wonders, adding another finger as Gavin moves back once more, both of them groaning at the feeling and sight.  
The playfulness of Gavin’s voice has return, despite how broken his voice is with desire. “W-why are you just saying things and not doing anything?” he bites back, still humping the two fingers scissoring him. “Scared, are you Daddy?” Jack grunts, still grinning.

"Nope," he replies. "Just admiring my baby boy’s virgin hole before mealtime."

Gavin doesn’t have the chance to bring up his head from the sheets to peer over his shoulder, about to ask what he means by that. He gasps, groans and moans, placing his head back down as Jack presses his tongue to the slick wet area, over the two fingers that rub around the rim. He pushes back very weakly against him, a silent plea for more.

Tonguing Gavin is a much different experience than tonguing Geoff, Jack realizes. The Ram likes to be loud, likes to beg for favors and shout his praises whenever the lion goes down on him. He can go far, farther than most Jack has known, until it’s Jack who has to finish their rut and find his release in a knot, groaning in unison with the other. Gavin, on the other hand, is much more subdued. He makes noises but they’re soft, short, monosyllabic cries that Jack has to experiment to understand what the other wants. Their taste is different too: wheres Jack can drink down Geoff’s slick with no problem, Gavin’s is much more tart. He has to pull back and breath sometimes before he loses his head from the fragrance of kiwi, growling as the bird tries to pull away from the assault of sensations.

He keeps the other in place with his hand, running his tongue up and over, in and out of the twitching hole, taking pleasure from the mess he’s made of the British lad. His fingers, now up to three in number, shoving in when his mouth draws back, not loosing the rhythm of their thrusting and twisting in the haze of sex. “Oh-oh god, Jack!”

He’s not sure when they get to point C-though he’s willing to bet it’s when Gavin is close to another orgasm. Jack believes he’s had enough and pulls back entirely, ignoring Gavin’s immediate cry of disappointment as his slick-covered fingers are taken away too. He rises to his knees, thankful he and Gavin had removed all their clothes beforehand. With the wet hand he begins to jerk his cock, grunting in satisfaction in how easy it is to pull from the base to the tip, thumbing his slit and squeezing in all the right places.

Gavin waits as patient as he can be, which is another way of saying not patiently at all. He’s looking coyly over his shoulder, blush now settled onto his shoulders as he waits for Jack finish preparing.

"Daddy?" he asks suddenly, breaking the brief calm in their rut. Jack stops for a moment, pupils blown but attention fixed on the bird.

"Yes, baby boy? What is it?" The ‘baby boy’ makes Gavin turn away his head, blushing brightly at the name. Jack is still curious as to what the other wants though he appreciates how shy he is. 

He’s so cute.

But Gavin, at the point between wanting release and being-reasonably-nervous of the next step, decides to forget his comment. “N-Nothing, I just wanted to call you. You’re going to knot me now, aren’t you?”

Jack smiles and leans forward, pressing a kiss behind Gavin’s ear. The lark chirps, relaxing with the kiss and massage Jack leaves as his hand wanders down the lad’s bare back.

"I am. I swear I’ll be gentle." He will, he promises.

That’s why he takes all the time in the world to line his tip with the slick opening, pushing in with great care as Gavin moans around him. It’s easy-way too easy-to forget where he is and jerk forward, letting himself and the beginning swell of his knot slam into the lark. Jack won’t allow his lion that satisfaction though-he slows down when Gavin’s breathes hitch in pain and tightens around his cock, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear to make him relax. He goes about at a slug’s pace, letting the other adjust no matter how his lion roars.

So naturally it’s Gavin who makes the move again, pushing his hips back so they meet halfway, both yelping in pleasure as their flesh slaps together.

It’s like a switch and suddenly Jack can’t hold back anymore.

He begins to move, a little faster, rocking into the other, palms kneading Gavin’s ass, squeezing them occasionally. Gavin coos and chirps, trying to prop himself on his elbows.

"Oh, oh Daddy! Yes, yes, right there-oh, oh, oh! It’s so good…"

Jack huffs, smiling against Gavin’s hair as he covers the boy’s back with his body. “You like that, baby?” he hums? Gavin tweets.

"Y-yes! Mmm, yes, I do like it Daddy.. C-Can I have more?" The lion purrs, taking a handful of ass to grope while Jack still thrusts.

"Just wait, baby, let Daddy do his thing.." And that ‘thing’ is a little bit of humping, going deeper into the other that has Gavin gasping for breath. "So tight, my boy’s so tight. I’m so glad you never let anyone else fuck you. Oh Gavin, it’s fantastic!"

Gavin twists his hips, dragging his tightness around Jack’s cock. The lion moans as the other states breathing, “O-only Daddy can knot me. N-no one else is my Daddy!” Jack groans.

"Fuck yeah no one else is!" By this time, the bed is creaking loudly, the wood scraping against the wall as the lion hybrid mounts and pounds the other. they’re gasping and pleading and letting themselves lose their minds, wantonly moaning for each other.

It makes sense that with all this noise, they couldn’t hear anyone else coming in, pausing at the door frame. Wide eyes drink in the sight of Jack over Gavin, growling lowly, “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, Gavin! After all, who’s my little boy? Who likes getting fucked by Daddy?” Gavin trills after a deep thrust, shuddering underneath his alpha.

"I-I am! Oh yes I am! I’m Daddy Jack’s little boy and I like getting fucked by Daddy!" He sinks into incoherent babbling after this, face sunk into the pillows. His wings are spasming with each time Jack pegs him and he’s too far gone to notice anything else. Jack loves him like that.

But all nice things comes to an end as someone bleats and remarks, “Gavin, you slut.”

Uh-oh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is caught in the act with Gavin by Geoff. Uh oh!

Jack has no idea whether to laugh or cry at the sight of Geoff ,with his arms crossed, standing at the door, black brow quirked at the sight he sees-he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to do either, but Jack’s also pretty sure seeing Geoff standing there shouldn’t arouse him so much. Gavin is still underneath him, his dick sheathed inside him and chattering happily. Another person, a long eared rabbit-Ray, he assumes- stands next to Geoff, playing his DS and not looking the least bit impressed with the display. 

They stand in an awkward silence.

That is, before Geoff repeats what he said beforehand, a little louder this time: “Gavin, you slut. Couldn’t you wait, like, thirty minutes or something until we got home?”

Gavin groans weakly underneath Jack, wings closing in on both of them in an instinctual way. 

“C-c’mon Geoff, I was losing my mind over here! Y-your boyfriend-” He pauses, takes a deep gulp of air. Finishing in a squeak, moving backwards onto Jack, he exclaims, “Your boy has a wonderful cock!”

Geoff huffs.

"I get that, Jack’s got a wonderful dick. I know. Question is why couldn’t you wait?" Ray, from beside Geoff, gives a one-shoulder shrug, keeping a nonchalant view despite current events.

"Gav’s been really horny since he got off his cycle," he says. "I think it partly has to do with our toy breaking before his heat was finished." Geoff turns on the rabbit, somewhat confused his mustache twitching into a frown.

"Toy? You mean the knotting one?" Ray confirms with a short nod. "Jesus, what did you guys do with it to make it break?" Ray shrugs again, helpless to do much else in response.

"Eh, Michael had a go at it last week. Kinda broke it when me and Gav were spit-roasting him in the Lad Pad." The smaller tanned lad smirks as he comments, "Michael clenches hard, you know, and well…." The ram snickers at the pause, apparently well aware of how the toy has met its end.

"Oh yeah he does. Damn, I knew he had an ass tight enough to do something like that.” Ray chuckles.

“Oh, so you cramming your dick up there for years wasn’t enough evidence for you?”

They laugh together, momentarily forgetting that Jack is still petrified from being caught and Gavin-poor Gavin- is whining that the lion refuses to continue pounding him. He cries, a meek and pitiful sound that draws the ram and rabbit from their chortling to cast a worried glance his way. Seeing that he’s in no immediate danger, they relax, though Ray smiles guiltily.

"Anyway," the rabbit continues, keeping his eyes trained on the shivering bird, "We couldn’t use it to finish up Gav’s time, so I guess there’s some need he has left over." As if to accentuate the point, he walks to the bedside, smiling down at where Gavin is curled up on the bed sheets. The bird is trying to look up at him, squeaking as he finally gives up on Jack returning to his rhythm and deciding to take control. He clumsily impales himself on Jack, hissing in both pain and pleasure until Ray begins to pet his head.

“Slow down there, Gavin. Don’t rush and hurt yourself.”

Gavin whimpers back, hips stuttering back against the lion. He wants-no needs release, already lost to the throes of passion. “R-ray…”

Ray only pets the lark’s head, muttering fondly, “It feels good, huh Gavn? Feels a lot different than our toy.” Gavin moans, leaning into the touch.

"Feels tons better than that bloody toy," he corrects, panting heavily and still moving against Jack. "It’s so thick and hot and heavy in me. I-I really love my Daddy’s cock!" It a hot thing to witness, for sure, this wanton lad fucking himself on the lion’s cock while his roommate cheers him on. Despite what rush of blood goes southward and revives his cock from going soft, Jack doesn’t allow his muscles to untense. At least, until a weight settles behind him, rough hands rubbing up his bare back and squeezing his shoulders.

Geoff’s chin rests on Jack’s shoulder, mustache slightly tickling his cheeks as he smiles. His normally apathetic teal eyes are slightly darkened with arousal as his hands rest on Jack’s biceps, tongue wetting his lips. “Mmm, you do, don’t you? Loving Daddy’s cock so much…” the ram asks the prostate bird, never mind how Jack looks to him uneasily. Gavin chirps back his agreement.

"I-I do!" Ray laughs, turning back to his game for a moment to save before closing the device shut.

"Okay, I gotta see this," he says, pocketing the DS away. He leans slightly over Gavin, using his arms to help the weak lad up. "C’mon Gavin, don’t lay on the job. I bet Jack’s been pleasing you this whole time, you little whore. Aren’t you gonna show how much you love your new Daddy?" Gavin mutters a curse but obeys.

Though Jack’s mind had been short circuiting during the entire exchange, he suddenly snaps back into reality as Gavin gets up, sitting back onto Jack’s hips, his weight letting Jack’s cock slide further in. As he moans at the sensation of being swallowed, Gavin moves slightly upward, then down. In no time he’s riding Jack’s cock like a pro, moans being broken by the occasional grunt as he fucks himself senseless.

Ray rubs Gavin’s shoulder in approval as he pleases Jack, the lion only gotten back into action as Geoff leans a bit to whisper into his ear.

"Fucking hot, isn’t it?" he asks Jack. As the lion shivers in reply, he says, "I’m not surprised you couldn’t keep your hands off him. He’s such a cock hungry slut, especially when he’s still so aroused from heat. Daddy, won’t you make him feel good, punish his slutty hole? Huh?" God, Geoff is good with his words. Warmth is beginning to replace the cold shame he was feeling and almost in earnest, he thrusts to meet Gavin’s slides.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh is absolutely filthy in the near quiet of the guest room, filled with only breathy pants and broken groans from the two fucking hybrids as the others watch on. Ray palms at his own erection growing in his pants, Geoff ignoring his own hardness as he watches Jack fuck Gavin over the lion’s shoulder. It’s hot, it’s messy and not something Jack ever imagined doing, fucking a boy in front of a crowd.

Not to say he doesn’t like it in some measure.

But if Jack is finding out he has a fondness for exhibitionism, Gavin is preying upon that kink, still jutting his hips up and down to find release, looking between his friends with a flushed face. He struggles to find his voice and the plea he wants to make.

"S-someone!" he squeaks. The two other hybrids look at him as he struggles to say, "S-someone give me something to suck, y-yeah?" It’s a lewd request and Jack growls with unabashed pride. Even the others are looking at Gavin fondly.

Ray, being the closest one, places his hand underneath the other lad’s chin, forcing him to look up and meet his dark eyes. “You really want a cock to suck, huh Gavin?” he asks. The bird still for a moment yet nods, licking his lips. With a hum, Ray undoes his pants, biting back a groan as the cooler air hits his freed junk. “Yeah, okay then. How about you suck mine?” Geoff lets out a pleased hum beside Jack’s ear as the lion continues growling, slowly-but none too gently-pushing Gavin to lean over so his mouth is hovering over Ray’s crotch.

"Good idea," he tells Ray. To Gavin, he jerks his hips, earning a broken moan. "Don’t keep him waiting, boy. Put your mouth to good use so Daddy can see."

The command works well. With no hesitation, Gavin brings the head of Ray’s cock into his mouth, lightly sucking it deeper while his tongue drags around its length. Ray sighs, hand carding through messy brown tresses to sit on Gavin’s head. The other boy needs no verbal command to take more in, to nearly choke on the cock; he’s doing it all himself, in the haze of his lust, being a good little boy sucking off his fellow lad.

The sight is a very appeasing one but not enough for the ravenous lion. While Geoff has been too distracted by the show, Jack realizes he wants more. Turning his head, he nibbles and kisses the pale throat he finds, relishing in the shocked, quick gasp it brings out. “J-Jack?”

"I want you too," he growls, nipping lightly at the places hickeys from previous encounters still hide. "Get up for Daddy, I want you to jerk off in front of me. I want to see you to come all over your friend’s backside." Geoff is shivering as he rumbles into his ear, ghosting his fang over the sensitive flesh. "Can you do that for Daddy?"

His kink exposed, Geoff has no way of saying no. Noiselessly, he rises from the bed, undoing his pants to let his own aching cock free. It shines with precome and the silver studded jewelry, red with blood as Geoff’s tattooed fist begins to rubs up and down it. He and Ray share a pleased moan, Ray trying to hold back from outright face-fucking the eager bird. All of this combined receives Jack from his stupor, urging him to continue thrusting.

He’s careful not to go too roughly, else Gavin literally chokes on the rabbit’s dick, but sings his praises nevertheless. “Look at you Gavin,” he grins, grinding himself into the warm, wet heat. “Look at my little boy, getting fucked by Daddy and sucking down a dick. God, you’re so lovely like this, do you think you can handle more?”

Gavin moans around Ray’s cock, shivering.

"Hmm, how does it feel, knowing that Geoff here is gonna come all over you? Maybe us three can pull out all at once, just jizz all over you and paint you white. That would be hot, wouldn’t it, Daddy’s cum mixing with theirs all over you?" Geoff and Ray hiss at the image, their faces flushing red.

Gavin is still moaning, pushing incessantly back onto Jack, whimpering for more. Tutting Jack remarks, “Oh, but you want my knot, don’t you? You need Daddy’s knot?” Gavin nearly screams, trying so hard to fix himself to Jack as his peak draws closer.

Ray speaks up first, his voice a little hoarse as he asks, “C-can Daddy do that? Fill up Gavin with his knot, I want to see Gavver’s fucking Dad’s knot.” Geoff silently agrees, mouth parted open in near-silent gasps as he continues to rub himself off.

"I-I agree with Ray. Daddy, please fill Gavin up. Make him cum on your knot!" Jack is too happy to agree. With a few more sharp jabs-never minding how Gavin gushes with another wave of orgasm-Jack roars, the firm roundness of his knot locking him in place inside the lark as cum splashes deep into the other. With a whine, shrill and broken, Gavin pulls off Ray, a string of saliva following the corner of his mouth.

The sight is good enough for Ray to release his load all over the Brit’s face, coating it in streaks of white. Geoff, following everyone’s cues, comes all over Gavin’s back with a cry of his own, bleating as his pleasure over-sensitizes him. All weary and sweaty from the encounter, the ram and rabbit climb onto the bed, legs like jelly as they watch Jack relax against Gavin’s back, the bird tweeting happily.

"Feels good," the bird mutter contently, trapped in the warmth between the lion, the ram and the rabbit. "Feels so good..I’m so glad we have a new Daddy around…"

-

Time later, after Gavin has fallen into a peaceful slumber and Ray has gone off in search of rags to wash up with, Jack is staring guiltily back at Geoff as they wait for the knot to loosen. He won’t deny it, after the fact he feels like shit for what he’s done.

_Just shit? For this mess? You have less humility than I thought._

Shut up.

Geoff's not bothering to even glance in his general direction, sitting on the bed so that his back faces the lion. His arms are crossed like he's in deep thought-not knowing what the other is thinking makes Jack shiver. So, as not to piss the other off further, he keeps his hazel eyes downcast as he addresses his boyfriend warily. "Geoff…"

The ram raises his hand, shushing him. jack immediately obeys, mouth clamping shut faster than a bear trap. From the slight angle he's at, Jack can see an expression forming on Geoff's face. He doesn’t look that mad but he's not too pleased either. Instead, he’s adopted that careless face that Jack isn’t able to decipher just yet, a poker face that shields his thoughts from others. 

His voice is monotone as he snaps, “Save it Jack.”

"But Geoff-"

"I said save it," the other says. Again, the humiliated cat obeys. A few more minutes pass in that awkward silence, before Geoff is done thinking. The face he has is much gentler, almost looking exasperated as he eyes Jack. 

"Look," he starts tiredly, scratching at his head, "I'll say this first: I’m not mad at you. So I don’t want to hear any apologies from you over something I knew was gonna happen." The lion hybrid blinks, utterly confused.

"What? H-how can you say that?" he stutters. "I-I just cheated on you, in front of you! I just fucked your roommate, on one of your guest beds, until we all came on him!" Utterly lost, he complains, "Geoff you cannot be okay with this!"

"I am," the other retorts with a shrug. He pats Jack’s back in a sort of understanding way. "Okay, maybe I am a little miffed. I thought that maybe you’d be able to last longer, at least until Ray and I got home but then again, it’s Gavin.” Jack stares at him.

"That.. that doesn’t explain anything. What are you saying?" Here, Geoff has the grace to look a little guilty.

"I.. might have been dating you without telling you the whole truth about me," he says carefully, looking down at his clasped hands. "Gavin might’ve said something about it but here, at house WAFFLE-O, we look out for each other no matter what. We’re Omegas that were drawn together by the fact we have no Alphas or Betas, or at least didn’t want one. And we fuck around, you know?"

Jack listens carefully as Geoff tells him, “Some of us, like Gavin, have never experienced a real mating situation and don’t care much to. But then there’s me, who’s had flings with uncaring Alphas and couldn’t give two shits about them nowadays. We-me and Ryan-buy a house intending not to have another uncaring alpha and then the lads come over with the same thing in mind, that we don’t need alphas in our lives.” With a blush, he amends, “But we do, kinda. Whenever our cycles come, we’re always having to miss work, to wait out our time writhing in hormone-addled pain. You get that?”

Jack does and he nods. Relieved that he’s understanding, Geoff continues, “It’s been alright, sleeping and hanging out together but sometimes, you kinda need a new spice, y’know? So when we got together-” here, he blushes heavily “and I fell in love with you, I knew I wanted you to be a part of my life. But I also knew that bringing you here would have problems. Big horny problems.” Two and two click together in Jack’s mind. The lion purrs.

"You want me here? Really? You love me that much?"

The Ram nods, still blushing red. “I do, you idiot. You’re more than just a fuck, you’re Jack. You’re a big, fuzzy, kitty-lion that I can screw but more often than not, cuddle up with and be happy with.” He nuzzles the other as he says this, Jack only purring with more delight at the declaration.

"Okay, so mushy stuff aside, what about the problems?" Geoff huffs as Jack questions, "You knew Gavin and I were gonna bang?"

"Oh c’mon. He’s a horny Omega and you’re an Alpha," he replies. "As soon as me and Ray got the call to go back to the office this morning, I knew leaving you with Gavin was a bad idea. I could smell him still presenting and I know that’s one of the reasons you got hooked by him." Jack chuckles, a little embarrassed as he blushes, all while Geoff cuddles into his side, next to where Gavin is still sleeping.

"Well you got me there. He smelled nice." Geoff laughs a little gruffly, taking a hand to pat Gavin’s head. The lark mutters a bit in his sleeps and moves closer to the touch though remains very still.

A beat passes.

"Will it be like this with the others?" Jack asks Geoff shrugs, head settling onto his arms on the pillow.

"Probably, maybe. Gavin’s rather easy, considering he’s so young and prone to more cycles than others. He’s also too curious for his own good." He looks back at Jack, interest in his eyes. "Is that bad? I did warn you he’d jump you, if I recall. But the other guys are easy, I don’t think they’d hump you if you weren’t really into it. Is this not good for you?" Jack sighs.

"I wish I could say it was, but I’d be a big fat liar." Geoff chuckles.

"Well, I’ll keep the others off my Jackie-poo as much as I can, but there are no solid promises," he states. Jack hums.

"And I’ll do my best to avoid them," he retorts. With a laugh mirroring Geoff’s, he echoes, "No promises."

With that settled, things feel better than they did before. Jack has a goofy smile he can’t quite get rid of, even as Geoff makes himself comfy on the bed. Curling next to Gavin’s prone form, the goat announces, “Alright, I’m beat as dicks, so I’m gonna nap. Pull out of Gav when that knot dies down, yeah?” Jack purrs.

He feels so good, better than he’s had in years. Has he found his pride at last? “Alright. Get some sleep Geoff. Love you.”

"Love you too, kitty. G’nite!"

It’s a wonderful life.

-

Ray is picking up the last of the soiled clothing, throwing it with load of pillows and couch covers that need washing when the front door opens. Michael barely takes two steps inside when his ear flatten against his head, brown eyes widening as the smell hits his nostrils.

"Dude, what the fuck!? It smells like sex in here!" Ray chuckles.

"Dude, you missed the big, gay orgy we had. It was awesome." The cat hybrid glares the other down, tail sweeping the floor.

"What are you talking about? Did you, Geoff and Gavin have a go at each other?" Ray nods, smiling.

"And Geoff’s new boy toy. Man, that guy has some dick, you should have seen it!" The cat makes a face of disgust.

"Oh, eww! I don’t wanna hear about some nasty old Alpha’s dick! Shut up." The rabbit grins.

"You sure? It was majestic."

"Ray, gross!!!"


End file.
